Breathe Again
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS. Cuando Bella se hizo grande con su música, dejo atrás a Edward Cullen, el único hombre al que había amado. Tres años después, ella es perseguida por una canción sin escribir y la angustia que le causo a Edward. TRADUCCION.


**Espero que les guste, la canción es "Breath Again" de Sara Bareilles, esta muy linda, les recomiendo que la escuchen.**

**:)**

* * *

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es Lynyrd Lionheart y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco, la canción tampoco me pertenece, es de Sara Bareilles.**

* * *

"_Te amo Isabella Swan."_

"_Siempre te amaré, Bella."_

"_Por favor, Bella, quédate. Conmigo."_

Isabella Swan se despertó con un sudor frío, la imagen de súplicas de color verde danzaban frente a sus ojos y una melodía bailaba en sus oídos. Se arrastró fuera de la cama, buscando su guitarra. Comenzó a rasguear, entonces golpeó la guitarra con enojo.

Una vez más, la melodía se había desvanecido de su mente antes de que pudiera tocarla.

Esto siempre pasaba. Ella se despertaba de sus sueños con la canción en su cabeza, y entonces de desvanecía antes de que ella pudiera transformarla en algo concreto, dejándola con recuerdos que le causaban dolor y sin una canción para mostrarlos.

Esos ojos verdes la habían estado persiguiendo por los pasados tres años. Eran los ojos de Edward. Edward, el único hombre al que Bella había amado, ó al parecer, él único al que amaría.

Dejando de lado la guitarra, Bella enterró el rostro en sus manos, permitiéndose recordar la última vez que había visto a Edward.

"_Te vas, ¿no?"_

_Bella levantó la vista de su bolsa para ver a Edward en la puerta de su habitación. Sus ojos verdes sin nada de su acostumbrado brillo que ella tanto amaba. En su lugar, solo estaban pálidos mientras la veían a ella y a su bolsa a medio empacar._

"_No tengo opción, Edward," contestó Bella. "Esta es mi oportunidad. Carmen firmo para que pudiera cantar con Sarah McLachlan. ¿Te das cuenta de lo grande que es?"_

"_Tú música siempre ha sido la cosa más importante. Más importante que la escuela, que tú familia… que yo." Edward se sentó en la cama. "No voy a pedirte que te quedes de nuevo, por que se lo mucho que esto significa para ti… pero te amo Bella."_

_Bella apretó su camiseta, cerrando sus ojos para bloquear la mirada suplicante de Edward._

"_También te amo, Edward," murmuró sin poder hacer nada._

"_Pero no lo suficiente, ¿cierto?" Bella miró a Edward, que tenía los labios arqueados en una sonrisa triste. "Nunca sería lo suficiente para mantenerte aquí."_

"_No," murmuró Bella. "No lo suficiente."_

_Edward se puso de pie y acuno el rostro de Bella en sus manos. Él miró dentro de sus ojos, entonces presiono sus labios contra los de ella en un beso que solo podía ser llamado como desesperado._

"_Adiós, Isabella. Espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando."_

_Edward no miró hacia atrás cuando ella salió por la puerta._

Edward no miró hacia atrás, pero Bella si, muchas veces a través del tiempo desde que ella se fue. Él esperaba que ella encontrara lo que estaba buscando, y lo hizo. Ó al menos, encontró lo que _pensaba_ que quería.

Las canciones de Bella eran tocadas en la radio. Chicas jóvenes querían _ser_ ella. Se había convertido en un icono internacional, una estrella que era comparada con Missy Higgins y Sara Bareilles. Su última canción, _A Hear Like Mine_, había ganado triple disco de platino. Se frotaba el hombro con Taylor Swift, y sólo la semana pasada había ido a un almuerzo con Leona Lewis. Ella había alcanzado la altura de lo que una vez había soñado, y sin embargo, no podía decir que era feliz.

Oh, ella estaba contenta con lo que tenía. Ella tenía buenas amigas en su bajista, Alice Brandon, y su baterista, Rosalie Hale. Salía con chicos guapos, como Jacob Black, en cantante de la nueva banda, _Running Wild_. Pero todavía recordaba a Edward, y la triste mirada de resignación en sus ojos cuando ella dijo adiós. Recordaba como él no había mirado atrás, recordaba que el adiós que él le dio había sido para siempre.

Bella se acostó en su cama de nuevo, esperando que tal vez esa canción tan difícil del alcanzar regresara a ella otra vez, y se quedara lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escribirla. El sueño eventualmente llegó, pero esta vez fue sin sueños; sin ojos, y sin canción.

…

Bella había crecido en el Pacifico Norte Occidental, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks. Eso significaba que su última parada de la gira, Seattle, sería algo como el regreso a casa para ella. Le había mandado a su padre, Charlie, una entrada, y él prometió que iba a ir. Su madre, Renee, la había visto muchas veces ya que Phoenix era una parada popular en las giras.

"Pareces distraída," comenzó Alice cuando el piloto de su avión anuncio que iban a comenzar a descender.

Bella se encogió de hombros con incomodidad.

"¿Estas nerviosa de estar tan cerca de casa?" preguntó Rosalie. "Yo no lo estaría si fuera tú. Serás considerada como la heroína del Estado, puedo garantizarlo. Y todos los idiotas que te molestaban en la preparatoria estarán adulándote."

Bella pensó en Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, las 'reinas' de Forks High. Ellas siempre se burlaban de ella y de su sueño, y habían sido completamente desagradables con ella sólo por su relación con Edward. Sintió sus labios curvarse ante el pensamiento de ellas adulándola. Era un dulce pensamiento, casi suficiente para superar los nervios que sentía al estar tan cerca de Edward una vez más.

Sabía que no podía verlo, pero sólo la idea de que existía la más pequeña de las posibilidades hacia que su estomago se retorciera.

"Deje a alguien atrás en Forks," dijo Bella rápidamente. Alice, que estaba sentada a su lado, y Rosalie, que estaba frente a ella, seguían mirándola. Rara vez Bella hablaba del tiempo antes de su fama, y ella nunca había dicho nada de un amor abandonado. "Su nombre era, es, Edward Cullen. El primero y único hombre que he amado. Su vida estaba en Forks, yo quería esto" – señaló a su alrededor – "así que lo deje atrás, pero nunca he podido olvidarlo."

"¿Le mandaste una entrada para el concierto?" preguntó Alice.

"No," respondió Bella enfatizando la palabra. "Él esta en mi pasado, Alice."

Ella no lo dijo, pero las tres pudieron escuchar las palabras sin decir: 'incluso si él persigue mi futuro'.

El aire estaba lleno de anticipación antes de que Bella entrara al escenario. Cuando ella estuvo en él, todo el estadio se volvió loco, y esa energía salvaje impulso a Bella. Más tarde los críticos podrían decir que ese fue el concierto de la carrera de Isabella Swan. Nunca la habían escuchado más fuerte, ó interactuando mejor con la gente.

Sin embargo, fue lo que pasó después del concierto lo que Bella considero que alteraría su vida.

"Señorita Swan, hay alguien aquí para verte. Dijo que era de un lugar llamado Forks."

Bella sonrió a Emmett McCarty, su jefe de seguridad.

"Déjalo," dijo, esperando que su visitante fuera Charlie. "Forks es mi ciudad natal."

Emmett salió por la puerta, y le menciono a alguien en el pasillo que entrara. Bella camino unos pasos a la puerta, lista para lanzarse contra Charlie.

Se quedó paralizada y contuvo la respiración cuando su huésped entro en la habitación, sosteniendo un gran ramo de flores. Definitivamente no era Charlie.

Era Edward.

"Hola, Isabella," murmuró, dedicándole esa sonrisa torcida que hacia a su corazón saltar, incluso tres años después de que cada quien siguiera su camino.

"Edward," murmuró Bella como respuesta. "Yo… tú… pensé que eras Charlie."

La declaración fue poco convincente, pero la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande.

"Como puedes ver, claramente no soy tu padre." Le ofreció el ramo de rosas. "Ten, las mereces después de tu esfuerzo."

Bella acepto las rosas, y miro a Emmett quien todavía estaba en la puerta, mirando cautelosamente a Edward.

"Puedes irte, Emmett. Edward y yo somos viejos amigos."

Emmett lucia inseguro, pero Bella levantó una ceja para él, así que suspiro y cerró la puerta.

"No esperaba verte," comenzó Bella, dándole la espalda a Edward con el pretexto de acomodar las rosas, mientras que lo que realmente quería era tratar de poner bajo control a su frenético corazón.

"No podía dejar que vinieras a Seattle, estando tan cerca de mí, y al menos no tratar de verte," Edward puso su mano en el hombro de Bella. Era cálida y pesada y no ayudo a los intentos de Bella de controlarse. "Te veías tan hermosa allí afuera… como si hubieras nacido para estar en el escenario. No debería estar sorprendido por eso, pero me doy cuenta que lo estoy."

"Era un sueño estar allí," replicó suavemente Bella. "No hubiera perseguido ese sueño si no hubiera estado segura de que estaba destinada a estar en el escenario." Bella se dio la vuelta, soltándose de la mano de Edward, y mirando dentro de sus ojos verdes, los mismos ojos de sus sueños. "No te hubiera dejado si no hubiera estado segura."

Pensó en los últimos tres años. Años de alegría, pero no felicidad.

"Habríamos sido felices juntos," dijo, dándose cuenta de repente. "Si me hubiera quedado en Forks, hubiéramos estado juntos y hubiéramos sido felices…"

"Y eso nunca hubiera sido suficiente," declaró Edward, finalizando el pensamiento que ella había comenzado antes de detenerse. "Hubiéramos sido felices, pero tu hubieras vivido con el arrepentimiento del '¿Y si?' por el resto de tú vida. Me tomo dos años antes de finalmente darme cuenta de eso. Dos años en los por momentos odiaba y amaba tu recuerdo."

"Estoy contenta," le dijo. "No soy feliz, pero estoy contenta. Es extraño…"

Se detuvo de nuevo, y una vez más Edward finalizó la idea.

"Puedes aceptar estar contenta, ¿pero sabes que eventualmente se marchitara lo que te ha hecho feliz?" él sonrió tristemente. "Realmente no tienes sentido, Isabella Swan. Es una de las cosas que amo de ti… pero al mismo tiempo te entiendo."

Él había dicho 'amo', en presente. Ella sabía que lo estaba viendo con la boca abierta, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? Si, Bella, todavía estoy pérdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti, y siempre lo estaré. Sólo desearía que ese amor fuera suficiente."

"Así es," respondió Bella con nostalgia. "Me gustaría ser capaz de alcanzar la felicidad, Edward. De verdad me gustaría."

"Lo se. Sabía como iba a terminar este encuentro, ¿sabes? Justo como sabía como iba a terminar ese adiós de hace tres años."

"Tan cliché como pueda ser, mataría por estar contigo, Edward… pero no he encontrado lo que necesito para poder ser feliz. No voy a pedirte que esperes hasta que encuentre ese algo. Eso no sería justo. Así que… voy a decir adiós."

"Siempre estamos diciendo adiós," contestó Edward, y tomo el rostro de ella de la misma manera en que lo hizo en su último día en Forks. En esta ocasión, cuando él la besó, no era desesperado. Era un adiós… un hasta luego. "Hasta luego," murmuró contra sus labios, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de ella. "Gracias a Dios somos jóvenes, por que siempre habrá un hasta luego. Y después de eso. No me pidas que espere, Bella, por que de todas formas no hay nada más que pueda hacer."

Una vez más, Edward salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. En esta ocasión, no rompió el corazón de Bella. Ella lo tendría algún día, después de todo. Y ahora, también tenía una canción que no había desaparecido.

"_Car is parked, bags are packed. But what kind of heart doesn't look back…"_

**El carro esta estacionado, las bolsas están llenas. Pero, qué tipo de corazón no mira hacia atrás...**

_**BreathAgain**_

Edward Cullen encendió la radio cuando paro ante una luz roja en su camino al trabajo. Un bajo y maravilloso canto salió de la radio y él inmediatamente reconoció la voz, incluso si no reconocía la letra.

_"All I have, All I need. He's the air I would kill to breathe. Holds my love in his hands. But still I'm searching for something"_

**Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que necesito. Él es el aire que yo mataría por respirar. Él tiene mi amor en sus manos. Pero yo todavía estoy buscando por algo**

Edward puso sonrisa, una sonrisa triste cuando escucho la letra de la canción. Era la promesa de Bella para él. La promesa del adiós… del hasta luego. Una promesa de que un día, aunque ella no supiera cuando, ella iba a estar lista para ser feliz en lugar de solo estar contenta.

La luz cambio a verde cuando la canción llegaba a su final, y Edward se detuvo en la gasolinera, con su propia silenciosa promesa en su mente para la mujer que amaba.

"_Out of breath I'm left hoping someday, I'll breathe again…"_

**Sin aliento me queda la esperanza de que un día, voy a respirar de nuevo…**


End file.
